


First Night

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Comfortember [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, First Night, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: First night in Avengers Tower, Tony gets a knock at his door late at night.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999399
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo, Comfortember 2020





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Missing Scenes”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [A1]
> 
> And for day 02 of [Comfortember](https://comfortember.tumblr.com/post/628381629921017856/comfortember). Prompt: First Day/Night
> 
> For the missing Scene I decided to explore the first night the Avengers spent together in Avengers Tower.

Tony puts down his STARKPad at the sound of knocking at his door. He looks at the time and knows exactly who it was.

“Come in!” he calls.

Steve slips in through the door silently and closes it behind him. “Hey” the man says, looking around the room. “Uh… nice place you got here.” His posture is stiff, screaming insecurity.

“What’s up?” he asks.

“We used to… before… I mean… I was just wonderin’…” Steve stammers not meeting Tony’s eyes.

“You want to bunk up like we used to?” he asks.

“If it’s no bother. I don’t want to impose on you or anything”

Tony smiles. “I don’t mind. You make a nice personal heater”

Steve laughs, his face flushing bright red. “So you’ve said.”

He pats the space on the bed beside him. Steve wastes no time in hurrying over and slipping beneath the bed sheets, curling into Tony’s side.

“I spent all that time designing a room for you and you still find your way into my bed. Couldn’t even go one night, huh?”

Steve mumbles something into Tony’s shoulder that he doesn’t hear. “What was that?”

“I always prefer you.”

Smiling, Tony wraps his arm around Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
